


Walking Away

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves, I like this one, ahsoka is on her own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi temple. Version 4This one is a little different from the others, and better. Ahsoka walks away.This is a part of a series, none of them are connected, just different versions of the same thing.





	

She felt Anakin's eyes on her as she walked away. Begging her to come back. But she couldn't. She couldn't stay, serving under and Order that would turn against her at the first sign of trouble. So she walked away. Away from the Order, away from the only home she had ever known. Away from her troops, her friends, her family. And she didn't look back, couldn't look back, until she reached the final steps of the temple. Only then did she allow herself to look back. The sun had very nearly set, but the temple was still illuminated, seeming to glow in the moonlight. But it no longer looked as inviting as it once had. It was no longer her home. She turned away from the temple, looking into the lights of the city. Where would she go? She briefly considered going to Padmé, but dismissed the idea almost as soon as it entered her mind. She had no right to impose on her like that, not to mention Anakin would want her comfort tonight. No, she was on her own now, she had to learn how to survive without the help of her friends. She took a deep breath before setting off into the night. The life she once had was over, and she had no way of knowing what this new life would bring, but she would survive. She was Ahsoka Tano, and she would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one a lot, let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated, hating is not!


End file.
